1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for deflecting air as it is emitted from air outlets. These devices are normally used with air conditioning or heating vents which distribute hot or cold air for controlling air temperature within a building.
Under normal circumstances especially when cold air is distributed through air outlets or air vents in a ceiling, the laminar flow of air causes drafts upon individuals which may be seated adjacent to or below these air vents. The present invention pertains to the field of devices for dispersing the air more evenly throughout the room relatively quickly and by preventing drafts caused by this emitted air.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Various devices have been designed for deflecting of heating or cooling air when emitted from vents such as U.S. Pat. No. 716,450 patented Dec. 23, 1902 to D. J. Maloney for a Deflector and; U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,694 to L. Marks patented Apr. 1, 1924 on a Dust Collector For Hot Air Registers Or Radiators; U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,179 patented Nov. 25, 1924 to E. Thurgood on a Combined Hot Air Deflector And Foot Rest; U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,203 patented Jan. 28, 1941 to L. Mack et al on an Air Distributing Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,119 patented Feb. 13, 1945 to G. S. Dauphinee on a Ventilating System; U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,421 patented Jun. 26, 1951 to H. Daninhirsch on a Diffuser With A Detachable Deflector Member; U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,760 patented Nov. 4, 1958 to H. F. Lathrop on a Diffuser; U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,679 patented Dec. 28, 1965 to C. P. Meyer on an Air Deflector; U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,235 patented Oct. 30, 1973 on an Air Filter And Deflector With Enclosed Magnet Mounts; U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,047 patented Nov. 6, 1973 to M. Kirkpatrick et al on an Apparatus For Unidirectionally Solidifying Metals; U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,846 patented Sept. 23, 1975 to C. Day on a Dirt Control Shield For An Air Outlet; U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,528 patented Sept. 30, 1975 to M. Bertin et al on Diffusers For Conditioned Air; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,227 patented Jan. 8, 1980 to M. Roy on a Ventilation Diffuser.
No such devices as described above and others do not include the adjustable or novel suspension aspects shown and claimed in the present invention. These advantages will be more readily understood when the Detailed Description Of The Preferred Embodiment disclosed herein is reviewed below.